Stronger
by Sylia67
Summary: Payson is stronger than ever after her injury and so are her feelings for a certain four time Olympian. But what happens after another startling fall?
1. Chapter 1 Invincible

Payson is stronger than ever after her injury and so are her feelings for a certain four time Olympian. But what happens after another startling fall?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Notes: It takes place at the second season finale, but the Olympics are still a year away. Payson is 17 and Sasha 26.

Payson's POV

I feel invincible. I mean I don't want to come across as conceited, but I feel amazing. Having come back from a – career ending injury- as everyone liked to call it. Not only that, but we won in Worlds. Sasha! He was the one who made me who I am now. He reinvented me from that ground up, believed in me when no one else and even I didn't. He was always there. Watching me and leading me to this glorious moment. I owe him everything I am.

Even though we had our awkward situation with my stupid kiss and all that, we became stronger because of it. And I admit I like him, really like him, but I pushed those feelings away since he clearly doesn't feel the same way about me, if pushing me away was any indication at all, but other than that it's inappropriate . Completely inappropriate to have feelings for my coach. My supportive, always there, really really handsome with an accent that sends shivers down my spine coach, but there's no other choice. Seeing him every day will have to do. I need to focus on the Olympic Games right now. That's what it is important!


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Notes: I know it's short, but as it goes along the chapters will get bigger and better. Please review if you like! Thank you!

Sasha's POV

I smile as I watch her floor routine. She is phenomenal. The best gymnast I have ever trained, her passion and determination, her power and artistry, her natural talent, are the things that make her stand out. I am so proud of her. She came a long way. A long, difficult way most girls her age cannot even think of. She's also one of the strongest persons I have ever met and for that I admire her. She came back when no one thought she was capable of doing so ever again. Of course, it wasn't easy at first, as she was unwilling and resentful to even mentioning ballet, but after we went to the ballet play she changed her mind. She truly blossomed and became the most delicate and beautiful flower! And her performance at the Worlds trials was mesmerizing. She took my and everyone else's breath away. In contradiction to what she thought and might even think at time, she was built for all this graceful stuff. She just made it look so easy and natural. Like she didn't even have to think about extending her arms and tumble so high in the air. She was an inspiration. She has grown both as a person and as a gymnast and that shows. She is without any doubt the most decorated gymnast in America. She will leave history.

"Sasha!" someone exclaimed. I turned around and saw Summer looking at me confused. Crap. I spent the last two hours watching Payson and thinking about her. "What is it Summer?" I sighed. I wasn't really looking forward to talking with her. She really knows how to tick me off and she doesn't even realizes it. Since she got engaged to Tanner, I always find wedding related stuff in the office, such as wedding magazines and invitations samples.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving early, because I need to go to the florist for …" She rambled on and on about what kind of flowers she wanted and matched with her dress? Whatever, I really don't care. Of course, I didn't say that, although I really wanted to.

"Yeah, ok. It's fine. Goodnight" I said instead and walked out and on the floor where Payson was talking to Kaylie.

"Shall I bring you some tea, ladies?" I said sarcastically. They both jumped up and turned around to look at me. "Umm…no. Sorry Sasha" kaylie said and left, going towards vault. Payson just continued to look at me smiling. She really had a gorgeous smile, I mean she is gorgeous, so I'm not surprised that her smile is. Crap! What was that? Careful there, Belov.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed, but it came out more like as I was afraid to ask. She just grinned wider.

"I would prefer if you brought me some coffee. I don't like tea" she giggled and left me standing speechless. How could she not like tea? It's the best thing ever. I shook my head and turned to look at Kaylie nailing her new vault. After Worlds she wanted to raise her DOD of all her routines and she was doing great. I still felt guilty for not seeing her anorexia sooner, but there's nothing I can do about it now. What's done is done and there's no changing that. I'm just happy she better. I looked around and didn't see Lauren. Lauren! I really should have seen it sooner, it had Lauren written all over it, but I just couldn't think about it. How could she sent the video of Payson kissing me to Beals, just because she was afraid I would take away Summer? She almost destroyed both of mine and Payson's career, without even thinking about it. I forgave her though, because I know she can be so much better than that. But could Payson do the same if she ever found out?


End file.
